Fluorocarbons continue to show great promise as blood substitutes and research tools in biomedicine. We plan to continue testing some of the newer emulsions we have found to be stable. In particular, F-adamantane derivatives will be tested further for toxicity, retention time in the body and for effectiveness in oxygen transport.